


The Art of Caffeine by Rhea314

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Slice of life piece focusing on the Sanctuary, and how knowing someone's taste in a morning beverage means family.





	The Art of Caffeine by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Caffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32834) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The Art of Caffeine by Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32834)  
**Length** : 0:05:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Art%20of%20Caffine%2C%20by%20Rhea314.mp3,)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
